fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhangND/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message if you need anything. type=commenttitle page=User talk:KhangND break=no buttonlabel=Add topic Really good work with the 'List of Classes' pages. They're really visually appealing now. Quan of Leonster (talk) 02:32, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm glad to help ^^ --Khangtalk 02:45, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your reply! Hi and thanks for answering my question at the talk page of Yotsmungand, I'm glad to be of some help and it could be A LOT of work mentioning all the guys that have this tome but well. I'll do my best!. PS: btw Idk how to answer someone's reply at talk pages, could you tell me how to do so?. I was going to reply at there... Zeb123 (talk) 01:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hello ^^ to reply at the talk page, you just have to click edit on the section and start the line of reply with a colon (:) to move your reply in by one TAB stop. Let's do our best ^^ --Khangtalk 01:33, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Infobox I really like the game infobox, and I am surprised we didn't have something like that before. With that said, I am really not liking the gradient, it looks a bit goofy. Instead, is there a way to get the infobox colored with the color scheme used for the other templates associated with each game?--Otherarrow (talk) 06:28, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hm, yea...I do make bad choice sometimes. Anyway, by other templates, you meant the navigation templates right? If that's so, I'll list the colors here and if you find they're ok, I'll make a template for generating the color corresponding to the game, to make it consistently associated with each game. Here you go (FE1 - 13 starting from left): Khangtalk 08:34, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, pretty much! I also tried to have the CharStat templates fit those colors too. Those seem about right, good.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, here's the color template: Template:Color =] --Khangtalk 00:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :That will do! Well, kinda. The thing you have mapped for "12" is...I'm not sure where that's from. The actual FE12, New Mystery, uses a different color (see the colors on the template here. for example. Also, we might need a color for TRS too, don't we? Akaneia Saga?--Otherarrow (talk) 01:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Well the color used for FE12 navigation template was the same as FE3 so I had to pick a different one, but now that you have provided me a color, I just have to change it. ::And yeah, those should have their colors as well. Just provide me the colors and I'll do the rest =] --Khangtalk 01:36, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, the template is here, and we don't have the updated Charstat for it yet, so there is that.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:41, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Done! And the Fire Emblem if and...Akaneia Saga's colors? -- Khangtalk 04:55, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Akaneia Saga has a template at Template:BSFE, but I think it's shared with New Mystery? (Fair enough, since New Mystery also included a remake of Akaneia Saga). As for if...wow I haven't thought of it. It has the white/black thing going, so maybe that? A gray color? Do you have an idea?--Otherarrow (talk) 04:58, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Hm, yeah, I was also thinking of a dark color, so how's this? -- Khangtalk 07:34, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you still deciding what color the Fire Emblem if infobox should be? The whole game has a direct black/white feel to it, but I suppose pure black would be too dark and white would be a bit boring compared to the other games. I have a few ideas: ::The top row is a mixture of the 2 main boxart colors, the second row is a themed color and the third row has grey variations to go with the black/white theme. Alternatively there is that dark grey one you suggested before as well (which would match both boxarts dark Nintendo 3DS banner). I'm not sure if the elusive 'Third Path' is going to have it's own color or not so there's that to keep in mind (though seeing as it's DLC in Japan I'm not sure how much that would count anyway). Hopefully this is the sort of thing you meant when you said you where looking for ideas! Evacino (talk) 18:28, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, nice ^^ I really love the look of mixture 1. I think I'll proceed with it. Thanks for your ideas =] -- Khangtalk 23:55, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Awesome, glad I could help! I think the color scheme looks great now it's in place! That's the one I would have personally chosen as well. ;) Evacino (talk) 01:17, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess we share the same thought huh xD Let's do our best to grow our "town" ^^ - Khangtalk 01:54, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Tabber Hi, can I ask for help how to make this work with tabbers? Preferrably like this, but it turns out I need to manually put in information. This is really cute, too and I like the borders. ...Redesigning this infobox, too. Sorry to bother you. Basically, I just want to be able to put in the table filled with information with tabbers. I don't know what to to with this. :( --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 20:10, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Tomato, um...I'm sorry but don't quite get what you want to achieve. Can you clarify things more so that I can help (if I can)? =] — Khangtalk 00:56, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! It's official, you are an admin now! I was talking it over with my girlfriend, and she told me to just go ahead and do it, since you do a good job. And well, you do! You are a hardworking user and have proven yourself reliable, understanding, and willing to help. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks a lot. (Also, she still wants help with the other wiki if you can)--Otherarrow (talk) 18:15, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for having faith in me and I'm glad we could talk it out without making the situation worse ^^ And since I'm still considered a new member comparing to you who have been here for ages, please correct me whenever I make any mistakes in editing or using my priviledge. -- Khang (talk) 03:37, August 16, 2015 (UTC) At last, we have a second admin on hand (and we really need it)! I dont really know how long Otherarrow has had to run this wikia by himself (maybe 1-2 years?), but at last we have another admin on deck! User:LittleEngines747 19:24, August 15, 2015 (UTC)LittleEngines747 :Thank you, I will do as best as I can to be worthy of this responsibility ^^ Khang (talk) 03:37, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Main Page colors Hey, Tomato and I noticed right away that the main page colors as they were clashed pretty heavily with the now blue skin, so we set out to give it colors that blended better. I hope you understand what we are doing here.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:17, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :I understand, maybe mixing colors is not my field. As long as you know what is best for the community =] [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:28, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Speaking of which, do you know how to change the color of the sidebar and top tabs (user page, discussion, etc) in Monobook? They are still white for me so far. Is that something that can be edited easily? Thanks again for all the help.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :I've just edited them to fit the monobook skin as we discussed. It might take a while for the changes to take effect. [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bother you again, but Tomato noticed that the text boxes for the userboxes on user pages in Oasis kinda clash. I think it's a unmodified default gray that doesn't fit the rest of the modified skin? Who knows?--Otherarrow (talk) 16:31, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Err, which ones? Sorry, I really wasn't aware of these userboxes =] :Oh btw, regarding the main page, I still cannot say I'm pleased with the colors, they're still not blending well enough and causing eye strain (maybe just me). Anyway, I have an idea in mind which need you guys to judge. Here's what I intend to change to: :I removed drop shadow which doesn't look good on dark background, added gradient effect and borders.-- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:20, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::We like it. It looks good! Tomato can't remember the exact color she used, but it was one of it's shades. Good thinking on this.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:39, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Just dropping by to let you know that I am very impressed by what you have done to improve the aesthetics of the infoboxes. Thank you for all you have done thus far! ----MoroseLark User - Talk 12:34, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome! This is the least I can do to pay back for what you guys've done for the past years ^^ [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Some TRS and Berwick Saga questions Are the Gladiators in the game, female, because I saw a Female Gladiator picture? Are Marine Fighters present in Berwick Saga, in Kaga's TRS with Berwick mechanics idea, Garo promoted from Marine Fighter to Pirate. Emperor Hardin (talk) 05:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, you're probably asking the wrong person ^^ I actually haven't played Berwick Saga, and as for TearRing Saga, I currently only have reached Map 10. Therefore, I'm unable to provide you with proper answers for those questions. Sorry. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 06:41, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :No problem at all! Basically there were several female Axe infantry class portraits labeled things like Gladiator, and Hero on a photobucket with Tear Ring saga pictures. As for the page merges, Iron Knight seems to exist with Great Knight in TRS, and the Axe knight in Berwick promotes to Great Knight. Emperor Hardin (talk) 06:45, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Fun Fact on FE3 Bandits They're actually just renamed Fighters! Their map animations are the exact same(palette included) their battle graphics are the exactly same as Fighters, and all their player(Unused) and enemy palettes are the exact same as Fighters. This is different from other variation classes such as Dark Mage, or FE3 Berserker! I kinda why they made the disctinction, huh? Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:31, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, yea, I wouldn't notice, if you didn't tell me xD. That's kinda strange. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 12:11, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :: When I first played it, I didn't figure out they were a different class until much later, I thought Barbarians were the bandit class. Barbarians definitely fit the mold better, being shirtless tough thugs who are associated with the mountains. Barbarians also give a similar amount of EXP to a promoted class(EXP is awarded differently in FE3), so even they don't promote into anything they're the only Axe class to be on par with a Tier 2 Class. Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :I see, that's good to know. I only have played FE from the 5th installment, so I don't know much about its predecessors =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:58, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Another interesting thing is Soldiers have all they need to be playable in the original FE3! In the original game, Soldiers were as powerful as any other class unlike Thracia 776 where they are much weaker then the other classes. They tend to replace Cavaliers, and Paladins during the indoor chapters in the FE1 remake portion of FE3. Also as for the enemy only classes section in Shin Monsho Nazo, all the Dragon classes are enemy only as they're degenerated Dragons. They use breath weapons, which in harder difficulties have 1-2 range. However one carries a droppable Firestone as well, which he sometimes uses to attack? Maybe he transformed offscreen, huh? Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:30, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :If I can make a suggestion, if you get another dismounted Commando Knight/Knight Captain picture, could you show them using a Lance? Emperor Hardin (talk) 07:03, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, sure. I'll put it in the Commando Knight page. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:08, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I feel thats one of the most notable attributes of the Commando Knight class. Emperor Hardin (talk) 07:52, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :I wanted to ask, can you use an action replay with Tear Ring Saga? I can link you to the codes for it . I'm kinda curious about unplayable class info. Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:53, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the useful link ^^ I managed to get the codes to work and discovered some interesting things like the Emperor class, which is unused but owns a map sprite or the unused male map sprite of the Priest class, which is supposed to be a female-only class . I'll look into it for more later =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 12:24, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Your very welcome! Thank you very much for the sprites! I was also thinking maybe you could try Switching a character to an unplayable mounted class such as Lance Knight, and then see if you can dismount them? Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:56, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :It seems all enemy mounted units can't be dismounted since there's no "dismount" command. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Interesting, what about indoor chapters? Doesn't everyone automatically dismount in those, will enemy only mounted classes still be mounted? I also have another hacking suggestion involving some spoilers, and a dragon ring. Also wanna make a new section on the talk page for our conversatoon? Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:33, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. About the testing mounting/dismounting with indoor chapters, that'll have to wait since the code only allows me to change Runan's class, but I'm still currently with Holmes' party. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Tear Ring Saga Hacking Sure, the topic says you might be able to change another characters class with "DC" or "D8." We could also find out the class caps of Soldier, Barbarian(is it really in the Merc category?), and some of the monsters even? Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:19, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really get what he meant by "Next Character's Class is +DC or possibly +D8" (maybe replacing the XX with those?) and if you mean to find out the enemy classes' caps, I think they're all already listed on pegasusknight.com. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 11:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :: I think its really related to HeX editing, but I don't entirely get it either, so no worries. That Pegasus Knight link is really helpful, thank you very much. We can see: Barbarians are indeed Outlaw type, most Monsters have powerful caps, and Enemy Thieves have very different stat caps. Speaking of which, is the Emperor incomplete class, finished enough to have Stat Caps? Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:29, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes, the Emperor still has stat caps, tho I can't tell the exact numbers for now. More details in case you want to know: the Emperor is armor group, wields sword and all types of magic excluding Light. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:41, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for that information, I knew Emperor used Anima and Dark Magic, but I didn't know it was armored, or could use swords! I'm thinking of linking Archopus to Mogall. I'm positive they're related, note Mogall's first appeared in Gaiden which Tear Ring Saga takes alot of inspiration from. Also any other unused class info, I heard something about a gladiator? Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:02, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Yea, Arch Opus does seem to have a lot in common with the Mogall class, but I suspect it is a promoted version of the Opus, so linking to Arch Mogall may be more appropriate. There's also a bunch of unused classes but most of them don't have a name so... About gladiators, I still haven't encountered any, maybe they're only available in arenas?-- 04:43, October 5, 2015 (UTC)